Forcing an Approval
by lightningklass
Summary: Summary: Ibu Taekwoon tak merestui hubungan anaknya dengan Jaehwan. Namun Taekwoon terus mencari cara agar ibunya merestui. Bagaimana pun caranya. / Cast: Ken Leo - KEO VIXX / Genre: mpreg, drama, romance / Rate: T
1. Chapter 1

**[CHAPTER 1]**

 **Arguing**

Suara ketukan terdengar dari pintu depan rumah keluar Jung. Satu-satunya putra keluarga tersebut, Jung Taekwoon, dengan cepat membuka pintu. Sudah mengetahui siapa yang datang, Taekwoon langsung memeluk sang tamu tersebut dengan erat.

" _H- hyung_?"

"Aku merindukanmu, _Jaehwan-ah."_

Mendengar kalimat tersebut, laki-laki bernama Lee Jaehwan itu tersipu. Kemudian meringkuk lebih rapat dalam pelukan pria yang lebih tua itu.

" _Na- Nado, hyung._."

Taekwoon lalu melepaskan pelukannya. Ia tersenyum pada Jaehwan, kemudian menariknya ke sofa. Taekwoon menarik kekasihnya itu ke dalam pelukan yang sangat erat. Ia menyirami wajah Jaehwan dengan kecupan-kecupan ringan.

 _"Hyung.. Geumanhae~_ Bagaimana kalau ibumu melihat?" Jaehwan mencoba mendorong Taekwoon menjauh, namun pria itu tak bergeming sedikitpun.

 _"Umma_ sedang tidak di rumah. Tenang saja, tak akan ada yang melihat kita.

"Ibumu pergi ke mana?"

"Entahlah, aku tak peduli. Dia bilang dia akan lama. Jadi tenang saja." Taekwoon mengecup hidung mancung Jaehwan. Namun kemudian ia menyadari bibir Jaehwan mengerucut. "Hei. Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu? Sudah kubilang, Tenang saja."

Jaehwan memukul dada Taekwoon, dan menatapnya kesal. "Bagaimana bisa aku tenang saat aku tahu ibumu tak sedikitpun suka padaku? Dia tidak rela kau menjadi _gay,_ dan melarang kita berhubungan. Tapi kau tetap ingin bersamaku. Bagaimana kalau dia tahu? Apa yang akan ia lakukan? Dia akan menyakitiku, aku tahu itu. Dan aku yakin dia juga akan menyakitimu. Itu yang tak kuinginkan."

Jaehwan mulai menangis. Taekwoon menatapnya. Tangannya beranjak untuk mengusap pipi Jaehwan.

"Aku tak akan membiarkannya menyakitimu, Jaehwan. Kau adalah hal paling berharga di hidupku. Aku berjanji kita akan hidup dengan tenang setelah ini. Bersama, hanya kau dan aku, Jaehwan."

 _"Hyung.."_ mata Jaehwan yang berkaca-kaca menatap tatapan Taekwoon. Ia sedikit tersipu karena kata-kata Taekwoon sebelumnya. Tapi ia rasa ia percaya akan kata-kata itu, bahwa suatu saat nanti, mereka akan hidup dengan tenang tanpa ada gangguan dari mana pun. Bahkan ibu Taekwoon sendiri.

Lumayan lama mereka saling pandang, Jaehwan menyadari pandangan mata _hyung_ -nya perlahan turun pada bibirnya. Ia pun menyadari bahwa Taekwoon perlahan mencondongkan wajahnya lebih dekat. Dan akhirnya Jaehwan merasakan bahwa bibir mereka saling sentuh. Awalnya hanya sebuah ciuman ringan, namun tak lama Taekwoon mulai menggerakkan bibirnya. Jaehwan menutup matanya, menikmati pergerakkan bibir Taekwoon di atas bibirnya.

Ia memilih untuk mempercayai pria ini bahwa ia tak perlu khawatir. Mungkin, bila ia mempercayainya, apa yang ia khawatirkan itu tak akan terjadi. Ia percaya bahwa Taekwoon tak akan membiarkan ibunya menyakitinya. Ia percaya bahwa Taekwoon akan selalu menjaganya. Tak ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi. Tak ada apapun yang akan memisahkan mereka berdua. Dari hubungan yang mereka jalani. Dari cinta yang mereka rasakan. Dari dunia ini. Dari ciuman ini...

 _ **Oh, tunggu. Tentu saja ada...**_

.

.

.

"Jung Taekwoon!"

Suara dari seorang wanita berusia paruh baya terdengar dari ruang tengah tersebut. Kantung belanjaan yang ada di tangannya jatuh begitu saja, dan semua barang belanjaan berceceran di lantai. Kedua pria di sofa tadi langsung memisakan diri masing-masing.

" _U- Umma_.."

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Oh Tuhan, Aku tak percaya ini! Jung Taekwoon, sudah kubilang jangan berhubungan dengannya!" Wanita itu berteriak, dan pria bermarga Jung itu berdiri dari sofa.

"Tapi, _Umma._ Aku mencintai Jaehwan!"

"Dan aku tidak!" Wanita itu kembali berteriak, melemparkan tatapan tajam kepada dua pria di sana. Jaehwan merasa tak nyaman dengan tatapan itu, maka ia berpindah sedikit ke belakang tubuh kekasihnya. "Kalian benar-benar menjijkkan! Oh, Tuhan. Kenapa aku harus punya anak tak normal sepertimu?!"

"Mungkin karena kau terlalu mempedulikan para _noona,_ dan mengabaikan anak lelaki satu-satunya milikmu. Kenyataan bahwa aku tidak normal adalah hukuman untukmu." Taekwoon tersenyum sinis.

"Beraninya kau-" Wanita itu menampar pipi anaknya.

"Taekwoon _hyung!"_ Jaehwan bermaksud untuk menenangkan Taekwoon namun sang ibu menjambak rambutnya dengan kasar dan berteriak kepadanya. "Akh!"

"Jangan pernah kau berani menyentuh anakku!"

 _"Umma!_ Hentikan, kau menyakitinya!" Taekwoon mencoba melepaskan genggaman ibunya dari rambut Jaehwan. Ia lihat Jaehwan menangis dan meringis kesakitan. _"Umma!"_

Bukannya melepaskan, Ny. Jung justru menarik Jaehwan dengan jambakannya itu sampai ke pintu depan, kemudian ia dorong Jaehwan hingga jatuh ke tanah dan keluar dari rumahnya.

"Jaehwan!" Taekwoon hendak berlari untuk membantu Jaehwan, namun Ny. Jung menariknya kembali ke dalam rumah. _"Umma,_ mengapa kau kasar sekali padanya?! Dia bukan satu-satunya yang bersalah!"

"Sekarang kau sadar kalau kau juga bersalah." Ny. Jung tertawa sinis. Kemudian ia kembali melempari Jaehwan yang masih menangis dengan tatapan tajamnya. "Dan kau! Jangan pernah berani menemui anakku lagi!"

" _A- Ahjumma_ -"

BLAM

Pintu tertutup dengan bantingan. Jaehwan hanya bisa lanjut menangis di sana. Kemudian, ia memutuskan untuk pulang.

 _"Umma,_ kau tak perlu melakukan itu! Kau terlalu kasar padanya!"

"Berapa kali aku harus mengatakan kepadamu untuk tidak dekat-dekat dengannya?!"

"Tak penting berapa kali kau katakan itu, karena aku tak akan pernah meninggalkannya! Aku mencintai Jaehwan, _Umma!"_

"Berhenti katakan kau mencintainya! Itu menjijikkan! Cintailah seorang wanita, Taekwoon. Kumohon!"

"TIDAK BISA, KARENA AKU _GAY._ DAN BEGITULAH DIRIKU, _UMMA!"_

Taekwoon berteriak sebelum berjalan menjauh dari ruang tengah, menuju kamarnya di lantai atas. Ia benar-benar sudah lelah mendengar ibunya terus-terusan mengatakan betapa menjijikkan dirinya karena menjadi _gay._

"BERANINYA KAU BERTERIAK PADA IBUMU DAN PERGI BEGITU SAJA?! AKU BENAR-BENAR KECEWA MEMILIKI ANAK SEPERTIMU, JUNG TAEKWOON!"

"AKU JUGA KECEWA MEMILIKI IBU SEPERTIMU!"

"Apa- KAU DILARANG KELUAR RUMAH SELAMA SEMINGGU!"

"LARANG SAJA SESUKAMU. AKU TAK PEDULI!"

"JUNG TAEKWOON!"

.

Taekwoon menghabiskan malam itu di sebuah klub. Berbeda tujuan dengan orang-orang yang datang ke sana untuk bersenang-senang, menari, dan minum-minum. Taekwoon datang ke sana untuk merenung. Meski begitu, ia sudah menghabiskan satu botol _wine_ untuk dirinya sendiri. Namun ia belum cukup mabuk. Ia tidak ingin terlalu mabuk. Karena bila ia mabuk, ia tak akan bisa merenung.

Oh, Tunggu. Bukankah ibunya melarangnya keluar rumah selama seminggu? Ya. Tapi Taekwoon bukan macam anak yang akan menuruti orang tuanya bila ia sedang marah pada mereka.

Taekwoon memijat keningnya. Pening yang ia rasakan datang dari dua efek. Dari masalah yang tengah ia hadapi sekarang, dan efek dari _wine_ yang ia minum. Ia memikirkan tentang bagaimana agar ibunya mau merestui hubungannya dengan Jaehwan. Ia tahu, ibunya ingin Taekwoon menjadi normal dan menikahi seorang gadis. Tapi bagaimana pun, Taekwoon sudah terlanjur menjadi gay. Ia tidak bisa menikahi seorang gadis bila ia tak sedikitpun tertarik menyentuh tubuhnya.

" _Kau harus memaksanya untuk mengizinkanmu menikahi Jaehwan."_

Taekwoon mendengar sebuah suara. Ia melihat sekeliling, dan bahkan tak ada seorang pun yang memperhatikannya. Tiba-tiba, Ia menyadari bahwa suara itu benar-benar persis dengan suaranya.

"Siapa yang bicara?" Taekwoon berbisik kebingungan.

 _"Kau bicara pada dirimu sendiri, Jung Taekwoon."_ Suara itu lagi.

"Apa?"

Taekwoon kebingungan. Apa ini imajinasi, efek dari _wine?_ Atau karena pikiran stres nya?

 _"Kau mencintai Jaehwan, kan? Tunggu, maksudku, aku juga. Karena aku adalah kau_." Suara itu terkekeh.

Taekwoon mengernyitkan dahinya, makin bingung.

 _"Dengar._ Umma _benar-benar tak bisa terima dengan keadaan kita ini. Tapi kita tak bisa melakukan apa-apa karena memang beginilah kita. Jadi tak mungkin_ umma _akan merestui kita untuk berhubungan dengan Jaehwan, bila kita hanya berdiam di sini dan tak melakukan apapun_."

"A- apa maksudmu?"

 _"Ada satu cara agar_ umma _merestui hubungan kita dengan Jaehwan. Bahkan untuk menikahinya_."

Taekwoon mengangkat kepalanya, matanya membulat. Namun ia tak bisa menatap siapa-siapa, karena ia tak berbicara pada siapa-siapa.

"Satu cara... Apa itu?"

Taekwoon dengar suara itu tertawa sebelum suara itu kembali berbisik,

 _"Hamili dia."_

.

.

.

.

.

 **ToBeContinued**

* * *

 **A/N** : _OKAAAAAY_ INI GAJE _MIAAAAN_ ! _But please look forward to this! Now please review, and thanks for reading_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hai! ini _chapter_ dua! oh iya, ada _reader_ yang bertanya. Maaf ya, ff ini nggak akan jadi _rate_ M. kkk _mian..._

Oke, sekarang _please enjoy the chapter, and please review after that^^_

* * *

 **[CHAPTER 2 / 5]**

 **Forcing**

Jaehwan tengah berada di balkon kamarnya. Matanya masih merah dan berkaca-kaca karena tangis yang tak kunjung henti. Ia menghela nafas. Mungkin itu akan jadi terakhir kalinya ia bertemu dengan Taekwoon. Ia tak ingin melihat Ny. Jung menyakiti Taekwoon atau dirinya lagi.

Ketika Jaehwan hendak menghapus air mata dari pipinya, ia meraskan sepasang lengan yang jenjang melingkan di pinggang rampingnya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya, dan melihat kepala Taekwoon yang bersandar di pundaknya.

" _H- hyung_?"

"Aku merindukanmu, Jaehwan- _ah_.." Taekwoon mengendus aroma tubuh Jaehwan.

"Bukannya ibumu melarangmu keluar selama seminggu?"

"Oh, kau sempat mendengarnya?" Tanya Taekwoon, kali ini menatap Jaehwan. Jaehwan mengangguk dengan malu-malu. Pria dibelakangnya terkekeh. " _Well_.. Aku terlalu merindukanmu sampai-sampai aku tak bisa hanya berdiam di rumah, mendengarkan _umma_ mengoceh sepanjang malam."

Jaehwan tersipu ketika Taekwoon mengecup bahunya yang sedikit terekspos.

"Tu- tunggu, _hyung.."_ Jaehwan mendorong Taekwoon perlahan, dan berbalik. Ia menatap dalam mata _hyung_ -nya. "Ibumu melarang kita untuk saling bertemu."

"Sudah kubilang jangan khawatir dengan itu, kan?"

"Tapi _hyung_.. Aku tak mau terus berada dalam kondisi ini, di mana aku tak bisa mencintai orang yang kucintai dengan tenang. Aku tak mau terus berada dalam rasa sakit ini hanya karena mencintai seseorang yang dilarang untuk berhubungan denganku. Meski tahu orang itu sangat mencintaiku, dan dia tahu aku juga sangat mencintainya. Aku ingin menghentikan semua hal yang membuatku tersiksa. Aku... Minta maaf, _hyung_."

Taekwoon menatap Jaehwan penuh rasa tak percaya. Ia merasakan kepalan tangan Jaehwan makin kencang di dadanya. Tangan Taekwoon pun beranjak untuk mengelus pipi Jaehwan yang penuh air mata.

"Ka- kau tak bermaksud untuk-" Taekwoon menghentikan kalimatnya, tak cukup berani untuk mengatakannya.

Sedangkan tangisan Jaehwan makin kencang. Ia tahu bahwa pria yang lebih tua di depannya ini sudah tahu apa yang akan ia katakan. Ia sendiri sebenarnya belum cukup berani untuk mengatakan hal ini. Karena meskipun ia sangat tak ingin merasakan derita ini lagi, di lubuk hati terdalamnya, ia benar-benar mencintai Taekwoon. Namun, ia tak ingin melanjutkan hubungan yang membuatnya menderita seperti.

Jaehwan menarik nafas dalam, dan mencoba untuk berhenti menangis. Kemudian ia angkat kepalanya untuk menatap mata Taekwoon yang masih tak percaya. Melihat tatapan mata itu, keberanian Jaehwan seketika tenggelam sedalam mungkin ke dalam tanah.

Tidak. Bagaimana pun, ia harus mengatakannya.

"Kita... Kita harus... Putus, _hyung_."

Hening.

Jaehwan kembali menangis hebat. Taekwoon masih membatu. Tiba- tiba, tangan Taekwoon menggenggam kedua pergelangan Jaehwan dengan kasar, membuat Jaehwan meringis kesakitan.

"Tidak. Kita tak harus putus, Jaehwan. Kita tak boleh, dan tak akan pernah putus."

"Tapi, _hyung_. Apapun yang kita lakukan tak akan pernah membuat ibumu merestui hubungan kita. Kecuali ada cara untuk memaksanya, tapi tak ada cara satupun! Akh, _hyung_! Lepaskan, kau menyakitiku!"

Amarah Taekwoon melonjak sampai ke atas kepalanya. Ia merasakan sesuatu masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Dan Jaehwan menyadari perubahan di mata Taekwoon. Sepasang mata itu, itu bukan milik Taekwoon.

" _H- Hyung_ \- Gyaa!"

Jaehwan menjerit ketika Taekwoon tiba-tiba menarik pergelangan tangannya, dan mendorongnya hingga jatuh ke tempat tidur. Mata Jaehwan membulat ketika ia lihat mata Taekwoon. Sangat berbeda. Sepasang mata itu tidak terlihat lembut dan penuh cinta seperti yang biasa Jaehwan lihat. Sepasang mata itu terlihat penuh dengan amarah dan nafsu.

"Masih ada satu cara, Jaehwan- _ah_." Mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekati Jaehwan, dan ketika jarak antara bibir mereka tinggal tersisa beberapa inchi, "Dan meski pun kau tidak menginginkannya, aku akan tetap melakukannya. Karena hanya ini cara yang tersisa."

Belum sempat Jaehwan membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu, Taekwoon sudah menyerang bibirnya terlebih dahulu. Ia menjilati dan menggigiti bibir bawah Jaehwan. Dan meski Jaehwan bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya mengapa ciuman Taekwoon berbeda dari yang biasa ia terima, sesungguhnya ia menikmati apa yang ia dapatkan saat ini.

Merasakan kedua lengan Jaehwan melingkari lehernya, Taekwoon menyimpulkan bahwa Jaehwan sudah siap dengan apapun yang akan ia lakukan setelah ini. Ia menyeringai dalam ciuman itu, sebelum membawa tangannya ke pinggang milik lelaki yang lebih muda ini, kemudian meraba-raba bagian itu. Kemudian ia mengangkat kaus Jaehwan sampai dadanya, dan meraba-raba _abs_ Jaehwan yang belum terlalu terbentuk.

Menyadari pergerakan aneh yang dilakukan Taekwoon di tubuhnya, Jaehwan mengerti apa yang akan Taekwoon lakukan. Dan tidak, Jaehwan tidak menginginkan ini. Karena menurutnya, hal ini hanya bisa dilakukan bila mereka sudah menikah. Dan kenyataanya, mereka belum menikah.

Jaehwan langsung menendang Taekwoon menjauh dari atas tubuhnya, kemudian bangun dari posisi tidurnya. Sedangkan Taekwoon menggeram kesakitan di lantai tempatnya terjatuh.

"A- apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriak Jaehwan. Wajahnya memerah karena perbuatan _hyung_ -nya barusan.

Taekwoon tertawa sini sembari berdiri dari posisinya.

"Aku melakukan satu-satunya cara yang bisa kita lakukan." Ucapnya. Suaranya sangat rendah, membuat Jaehwan menelan ludahnya karena ketakutan. Ia berjalan mendekati lelaki yang lebih muda itu. Mata bertemu dengan mata. Tubuh Jaehwan mulai gemetar. "Dengar, Jaehwan. Ini satu-satunya cara memaksa ibuku untuk merestui hubungan kita. Setelah ini, aku berjanji, aku akan bertanggung jawab."

Mata Jaehwan kembali melebar.

" _HELL NO, HYUNG_! Aku tak akan pernah melakukan ini denganmu! Aku tak akan pernah melakukannya dengan siapapun sebelum menikah!" Jaehwan kembali menangis. "Sekarang, jika kau memang ingin melakukannya, keluar dari rumahku, dan lakukanlah dengan orang lain!"

Taekwoon mempertajam tatapannya pada Jaehwan.

"Sayang sekali. Aku hanya akan melakukannya dengan orang yang kucintai, Jaehwan. Dan orang itu adalah kau. Aku pastikan, kau tak akan menyesali ini. Jaehwan, aku mencintaimu."

"Tidak, _hyung-_ Ahh.."

Jaehwan mendesah ketika Taekwoon mendekatkan wajahnya ke leher putih Jaehwan, dan menciuminya tanpa henti.

Malam itu, kamar Jaehwan terasa sangat panas. Jaehwan terus mendesah sedangkan Taekwoon terus menciumi dan meraba-raba seluruh tubuh Jaehwan. Jaehwan tidak mengingankan ini. Ia mencoba menendang, memukul dan mendorong tubuh pria di atasnya itu menjauh. Namun Taekwoon terlalu egois akan tubuh dan cinta Jaehwan. Ia ingin memiliki Jaehwan hanya untuk dirinya.

.

.

.

Taekwoon masih mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal, merebah di kasur. Jaehwan menangis, tubuhnya meringkuk di samping Taekwoon. Mereka baru saja melakukannya. Mereka melakukan hal yang seharusnya tak mereka lakukan. Hal yang hanya boleh dilakukan oleh pasangan yang sudah menikah. Setidaknya itu tanggapan Jaehwan.

Melirik ke arah lelaki yang lebih mudah itu, Taekwoon memutuskan untuk bangun dari posisinya. Ia menatap Jaehwan yang masih menangis.

"Jaehwan. Kenapa kau menangis?" Taekwoon meletakkan tangannya di pipi Jaehwan, namun di tepis oleh sang pemilik.

"Kau bertanya kenapa?! KAU BARU SAJA MEMPERKOSAKU!"

Mata Taekwoon membulat. Rasa bersalah tiba-tiba merasukinya.

"Ka- kau berpikir begitu?"

"Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja aku berpikir begitu! Aku pernah bilang kepadamu bahwa aku tak ingin melakukannya tanpa menikah terlebih dahulu." Isak tangis Jaehwan makin terdengar keras, pelukan pada lututnya juga makin erat.

"Jaehwan." Taekwoon menarik Jaehwan ke dalam pelukannya. Jaehwan mencoba mendorongnya, namun ia merasa sangat lemah karena tangisnya. Ia pun hanya bisa menenggelamkan pelukannya lebih dalam ke dada kekasihnya. "Maafkan aku.. Hanya saja aku- Ada sesuatu dalam hatiku yang menyuruhku melakukannya bila aku tak ingin kehilangan dirimu. Dan aku tak mau kehilangan dirimu. Maka dari itu aku melakukan ini. Maafkan aku, Jaehwan. Aku mencintaimu. Aku terlalu mencintaimu dan tak ingin kehilanganmu."

Taekwoon menarik dagu Jaehwan dan membawanya kedalam sebuah ciuman. Kali ini, Taekwoon mencium Jaehwan dengan sangat lembut. Tak ada tambahan lidah, hanya bibir dengan bibir. Jaehwan pun merasa lebih tenang. Ia menutup matanya, menikmati bibir Taekwoon bergerak di atas bibirnya.

Meski pun Jaehwan menikmatinya, ia ingin ini jadi yang terakhir. Ia tak bisa tetap bersama Taekwoon karena pria itu sudah menodainya. Meski Jaehwan sangat mencintai Taekwoon, ia tak ingin melihatnya lagi. Setelah ini, setelah menciumnya untuk yang terakhir kali.

Setelah berapa lama, Taekwoon melepas ciumannya dari Jaehwan. Keduanya membuka mata, menatap satu sama lain selama beberapa detik. Tangan Taekwoon masih berada di pipi Jaehwan. Membelainya dengan lembut.

"Apa kau memaafkanku?" Tak mendapat jawaban, Taekwoon malah mendapat tamparan di pipinya. Ia menatap Jaehwan dengan bingung. "Jae-"

"Kau bodoh atau apa?! Tidak mungkin aku memaafkanmu semudah itu!" Jaehwan mendorong Taekwoon dengan keras hingga pria itu jatuh ke lantai. Jaehwan pun turun dari tempat tidur dan mulai mengumpulkan pakaian Taekwoon dari lantai. Kemudian ia lempar semua itu ke tangan sang pemilik dan mendorongnya keluar dari kamarnya. "Sekarang keluar dari rumahku sebelum ibuku pulang dan tahu apa yang tadi kau lakukan!"

"Jaehwan, tolong dengarkan aku-"

"Aku tak ingin mendengar apa-apa lagi darimu, _hyung!_ Aku tak ingin melihatmu lagi! AKU BENCI PADAMU!"

Dengan itu, Jaehwan membanting pintu di depan Taekwoon, dan langsung menguncinya. Taekwoon hanya bisa terdiam di sana, mendengar Jaehwan menangis di balik pintu itu. Taekwoon pun memutuskan untuk mengenakan pakaiannya di sana agar ia bisa langsung pulang. Namun sebelum ia beranjak pergi, ia menyandarkan kepalanya di pintu kamar Jaehwan.

"Maafkan aku. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu. Bahwa aku melakukannya karena aku mencintaimu, Jaehwan." Tak mendengar ada jawaban, Taekwoon menghela nafas. "Aku minta maaf. Aku akan pergi sekarang."

Kemudian Taekwoon berjalan keluar dari rumah Jaehwan. Tapi di pintu depan, ia bertemu orang tua Jaehwan yang baru saja sampai di rumah.

"Oh, Jung Taekwoon. Hai! Kau mau pulang?" Ny. Lee menyapanya.

 _"Ne._ Sudah larut malam."

Tuan Lee menyadari senyuman Taekwoon itu palsu.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, anak muda? Ada yang terjadi di antara kau dan Jaehwan?"

Kedua orang tua Jaehwan sudah tahu tentang hubungan mereka dan mereka tak punya masalah dengan itu. Mereka malah berpikir bahwa Taekwoon adalah pria yang baik dan _gentle._ Dan kalau bukan untuk Taekwoon, mereka tak akan mengizinkan Jaehwan untuk berhubungan dengan pria lain. Mereka benar-benar menyukai Taekwoon, sampai-sampai mereka sudah menganggapnya sebagai anak sendiri. Makanya, melihat pria muda ini sedikit tak nyaman, mereka merasa khawatir.

"Ti- tidak! Tak ada yang terjadi, _ahjussi."_ Taekwoon menggeleng. Sebenarnya ia ingin mengatakan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Tapi mereka bisa saja membunuhnya di tempat bila ia melakukannya. "Sebenarnya, ia sedikit marah padaku karena aku melakukan sedikit kesalahan. Tapi kami baik-baik saja. Aku akan segera mengatasinya."

Orang tua Jaehwan saling bertukar pandang.

"Ah, aku harus permisi sekarang. Selamat malam, _ahjussi, ahjumma_."

.

.

.

.

 **ToBeContinued**


	3. Chapter 3

**[Chapter 3 / 5]**

 **Missing**

Tiga bulan sudah berlalu. Tanpa Jaehwan. Sejak malam itu, Taekwoon mencoba menghubingi Jaehwan, namun tak diangkat. Ia mencoba mengirim pesan kepada Jaehwan, juga tak ada balasan. Dan yang paling parah, Taekwoon mengunjungi rumah keluarga Lee, tapi tetangganya bilang bahwa mereka sudah pindah keluar kota.

Tiga bulan tanpa Jaehwan, menjadi siksaan terberat bagi Taekwoon. Ia tak tahu di mana Jaehwan sekarang. Ia tak tahu apa yang tengah Jaehwan lakukan sekarang. Ia tidak tahu apa cintanya baik-baik saja atau tidak. Ia tidak tahu apa lelaki yang ia cintai itu masih mencintainya atau justru membencinya. Setelah malam itu. Di mana Taekwoon terasuki oleh amarahnya sendiri.

Tiga bulan tanpa Lee Jaehwan membuat Jung Taekwoon gila. Ia tak melakukan sesuatu yang berarti sejak itu. Ia tidak pernah pergi ke mana pun. Ia hanya berdiam di rumah, minum kopi setiap pagi dan malam, mengunci dirinya di kamar, menghindari, bahkan mengabaikan ibunya. Bagaimana pun, ibunya lah yang menyebabkan keadaan ini. Begitu pikirnya.

Tiga bulan tanpa melihat Taekwoon dan Jaehwan bersama menjadi kebahagiaan tersendiri bagi Nyonya Jung. Setidaknya sampai suatu hari ia memergoki Taekwoon mencoba bunuh diri dengan menyayat pergelangan tangannya menggunakan pecahan beling. Untungnya, Ia bisa menghentikan anaknya sebelum pecahan beling itu menyentuh kulitnya.

Sejak saat itu, setiap kali Nyonya Jung melihat wajah pucat Taekwoon (Ia jarang makan, hanya terus-terusan minum kopi), wanita itu merasa bersalah. Ia agak menyesal karena terlalu kasar pada Jaehwan dan anaknya sendiri. Tapi demi harga dirinya, ia tidak bisa begitu saja meminta maaf. Lagi pula, setelah semua yang ia lakukan selama ini, apa masih mungkin Taekwoon memaafkannya?

Taekwoon duduk di kusen jendela kamarnya. Angin malam yang dingin menerpa rambut hitamnya. Matanya menatap ke bintang-bintang di langit, yang makin mengingatkannya akan Jaehwan.

Ia teringat saat pertama kali ia bertemu Jaehwan. Saat itu ia masih lelaki normal. Jaehwan adalah murid baru yang duduk di kelas satu sedangkan Taekwoon sudah berada di tahun terakhir. Dan Jaehwan yang menyatakan perasaannya lebih dulu.

.

 _"_ Jo- Johahaeyo, sunbae-nim _!"_

 _Taekwoon tak menjawab. Ia hampir tak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin ada seseorang yang menyukainya? Dia ini raja_ anti-sosial _di sekolahnya, tapi anak kutubuku-yang manis-ini menyatakan bahwa ia menyukainya. Taekwoon penasaran apa yang ada di dalam kepala anak ini. Bagaimana ia bisa menyukainya? Taekwoon ingin tahu lebih banyak._

 _"Ma- maaf. Aku tahu ini menjijikkan. Tapi aku hanya ingin kau tahu itu. Ti- tidak apa,_ sunbae, _kau tak perlu menjawab apapun." Kemudian anak itu berbalik, berniat pergi._

 _Tidak. Taekwoon tidak berpikir itu menjijikkan. Ya, dia memang normal tapi ia tidak berpikir bahwa menjadi_ gay _adalah hal yang menjijikkan. Tunggu, Taekwoon tidak ingin anak ini berpikir bahwa ia membencinya. Ia masih ingin tahu apa yang ada di pikiran_ hoobae _-nya ini. Taekwoon pun menggenggam pergelangan tangannya._

 _"Ba- bagaimana kalau kita berteman saja?" Ia menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal. Anak itu menatapnya, wajahnya penuh rona merah. "_ Eotte _?"_

 _"A- apa tidak apa-apa?" Taekwoon mengangguk, tersenyum. "Ba- baiklah. Ngomong-ngomong, aku Jaehwan!"_

.

Sejak saat itu, mereka bersahabat. Di mana ada Taekwoon, di sana pasti ada Jaehwan.

Taekwoon teringat bagaimana Jaehwan di- _bully_ oleh _sunbae-sunbae_ yang lain karena penampilan kutubukunya. Taekwoon melindunginya sampai beberapa guru datang, namun Jaehwan sudah terlanjur tak sadarkan diri. Taekwoon pun menggendong Jaehwan ke ruang kesehatan.

Di sanalah hal yang tak pernah Taekwoon bayangkan terjadi.

.

 _Taekwoon duduk di samping tempat tidur yang di mana Jaehwan yang masih tak sadarkan diri. Terlihat beberapa luka lebam di wajah Taekwoon yang sudah diobati oleh seorang guru. Taekwoon terus menatap wajah Jaehwan yang memliki luka lebih banyak darinya._

 _"Maafkan aku, tak bisa melindungimu, Jaehwan." Taekwoon hampir menangis. Tapi ia menahan air matanya agar hendak keluar. Ia tak ini Jaehwan melihatnya seperti ini saat ia bangun nanti._

 _Taekwoon kembali memperhatikan wajah Jaehwan. Ia menatap mata Jaehwan yang masih tertutup. Kedua mata itu yang selalu terlihat berbinar ketika menatap Taekwoon. Ia beralih menatap ke hidung mancung Jaehwan, yang selalu Jaehwan banggakan. Pandangannya kembali beralih ke kedua pipi_ chubby _Jaehwan. Kedua pipi itu yang selalu dengan mudah merona merah hanya karena senyuman tipis yang Taekwoon berikan. Terakhir, mata Taekwoon beralih menatap bibir tebal Jaehwan. Sepasang bibir yang selalu tersenyum lebar. Sepasang bibir yang selalu terlihat lucu ketika pemiliknya bermanyun ria. Sepasang bibir di mana suara indah selalu terselip keluar._

 _Taekwoon tak melepaskan pandangan dari bibir_ hoobae _-nya itu, selagi tanpa ia sadari, wajahnya mulai mendekati wajah Jaehwan. Ia terus mendekat dan mendekat, sampai jarak di antara bibir mereka tinggal satu inchi. Taekwoon tidak benar-benar mengerti apa yang tengah ia lakukan. Tiba-tiba saja, ia tertarik dengan sepasang bibir itu._

 _Taekwoon menutup matanya, ketika bibirnya menyentuh bibir Jaehwan. Rasanya lembut. Bibir Jaehwan terasa sangat lembut. Taekwoon tak pernah mencium seseorang yang memiliki bibir selembut ini. Ia tak beranjak dari posisinya selama beberapa detik. Namun ia tahu ia harus mengakhiri ini. Ia pun melepas ciumannya. Beruntung, apa yang ia lakukan tadi tidak membangunkan_ hoobae _-nya._

.

Sejak saat itu, Taekwoon sadar kalau dirinya memiliki perasaan pada anak itu. Tapi ia tak bisa menyatakannya dengan begitu saja. Meski pun ia sudah tahu bahwa Jaehwan juga menyukainya. Taekwoon hanya tak ingin merusak persahabatan mereka.

Sampai akhirnya, Taekwoon lulus. Di hari kelulusannya, setelah upacara selesai, ia langsung berlari mencari Jaehwan.

 _._

 _"Jaehwan-_ ah _!" Taekwoon menemukan_ hoobae _-nya hendak ingin keluar dari gedung upacara._

 _"Oh,_ hyung _! Selamat atas kelulusanmu!" lelaki yang lebih mudah itu tersenyum. Tapi Taekwoon menyadari ada air mata yang keluar dari matanya._

 _"Jaehwan-_ ah _. Apa kau menangis?"_

 _"Oh, ini?" Jaehwan mencoba menghapus air matanya, masih menangis. "Aku hanya bahagia, karena kau akhirnya lulus. Aku lihat kau belajar dengan sungguh-sungguh, makanya aku senang karena kerja kerasmu selama ini tidak jadi sia-sia- Whoaa!_ Hyung _, mau ke mana?!"_

 _Taekwoon tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jaehwan, ia hanya terus menarik pergelangan tangannya. Taekwoon terus menariknya hingga mereka sampai di taman sekolah._

 _"_ Hyung _, kenapa kau membawaku ke sini?"_

 _Taekwoon berbalik agar dapat melihat wajah Jaehwan. Wajahnya terlihat lebih parah dari sebelumnya. Anak itu masih menangis dan matanya terlihat sangat sembab dan merah._

 _"Aku tanya sekali lagi. Kenapa kau menangis?" Tangan Taekwoon meraih pipi Jaehwan, menghapus air mata di sana dengan ibu jarinya._

 _Jaehwan merona parah karena sentuhan dan tatapan dari_ sunbae _-nya itu. Ia menunduk, menyembunyikan wajah merahnya._

 _"Karena... Setelah ini, kita tak bisa bertemu lagi. Kau akan masuk unversitas. Aku tak akan bisa melihatmu lagi." Tubuhnya gemetar._

 _"Siapa bilang?" Jaehwan mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Taekwoon tersenyum padanya. Itu membuatnya kembali merona. Jadi Jaehwan mencoba melihat ke semua arah kecuali lelaki di depannya. "Aku memang akan masuk unversitas. Tapi itu tidak berarti kita tak bisa bertemu lagi. Kita bisa bertemu sepulang sekolah. Sekali dalam seminggu. Tidak, mungkin tiga kali dalam seminggu? Oh, aku tahu. Setiap hari. Kita bisa bertemu setiap hari Jaehwan. Jangan khawatir."_

 _"Ke- kenapa kau seperti tidak mau berpisah juga?." Jaehwan menunduk kembali, rona merah di wajahnya makin parah dan detak jantungnya sudah tak karuan._

 _Tiba-tiba ia rasakan tangan yang sedari tadi ada di pipinya, bergerak untuk mengangkat kepalanya. Ia akhirnya terpaksa menunjukkan wajahnya yang tak karuan itu, serta ia terpaksa harus menatap wajah Taekwoon. Matanya membulat ketika Taekwoon tiba-tiba mendekatkan wajahnya._

 _"Karena memang. Aku juga tak mau perpisahan ini terjadi."_

 _Tanpa ragu, Taekwoon makin mendekat lagi, dan akhirnya menutup jarak yang ada di antara mereka. Awalnya Jaehwan tersentak, terkejut tentap kenapa Taekwoon minciumnya. Benarkah? Taekwoon menciumnya? Orang yang ia sukai selama ini menciumnya?_

 _Setelah beberapa saat, Taekwoon mulai menjauh._

 _"Aku menyukaimu, Jaehwan. Aku tahu ini sudah sangat terlambat, karena sekarang aku sudah lulus. Hanya saja aku... Aku tidak tahu bagaimana mengutarakan perasaan ini setelah aku menolak pernyataanmu waktu itu. Aku senang selama ini bisa berteman denganmu. Tapi kemudian aku sadar, bahwa... aku juga menyukaimu."_

 _Jaehwan menatap laki-laki yang lebih tua di hadapannya. Tidak, apa ini benar-benar terjadi? Taekwoon bilang ia juga menyukainya? Apa ini mimpi? Tidak, tidak boleh hanya sekedar mimpi!_

 _"Apa kau masih menyukaiku, Jaehwan?" Jaehwan tidak menjawab, terlalu terkejut. Tak mendapatkan jawaban, Taekwoon menghela nafas. "Ternyata benar, aku sudah terlambat. Maaf, akulah yang bodoh di sini."_

 _Taekwoon hendak melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Jaehwan. Namun ditahan oleh genggaman dari Jaehwan sendiri._

 _"Tidak. Tak ada yang sudah terlambat,_ hyung." _Jaehwan mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum. "Percaya atau tidak, aku masih menyukaimu. Perasaan ini tak akan pernah berubah di dalam hatiku. Aku tak bisa menghapusnya. Aku akan selamanya menyimpan perasaan ini."_

 _Mereka manatap mata satu sama lain. Taekwoon tersenyum. Jaehwan tersenyum. Lalu mereka saling mendekatkan wajah. Dan berciuman kembali. Kali ini, ciuman mereka lebih berarti. Mereka ingin menunjukkan seberapa besar rasa suka mereka, lewat ciuman itu._

 _._

Isak tangis terdengar dari lelaki yang berada di jendela kamarnya itu. Kemudian ia menangis. Ia sudah tak bisa menahannya lagi. Ia sangat merindukan lelaki itu. Dan sekarang orang yang ia cintai sudah tidak berada bersamanya. Orang yang ia cintai pergi menjauhinya, dan ia tak tahu keberadaannya. Orang yang ia cintai pergi meninggalkannya karena kesalahan yang ia perbuat. Ia menyesal. Benar-benar menyesalinya. Tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Semua sudah terjadi, dan tak ada bisa merubahnya.

 _"Jaehwan-ah.. Kumohon kembalilah."_

.

.

.

.

.

 **ToBeContinued**

* * *

 **A/N:** hai! Gimana _chapter_ 3 nya? _Flashback_ tentang bagaimana Taekwoon dan Jaehwan bertemu... kkk... Menurut kalian, apakah Taekwoon dan Jaehwan akan bertemu lagi nanti? yang mau tahu, tunggu _chapter_ 4 ya...

 _Thanks for reading and please review! Criticisms are allowed as long as you guys are not rude ^^_


	4. Chapter 4

**[Chapter 4 / 5]**

 **Meeting**

Taekwoon mendengar bel rumahnya berbunyi. Sebenarnya ia tak ingin bergerak, kalau bukan karena ibunya yang mengomel dari dapur.

"Siapa?" Taekwoon bertanya dengan nada sedikit geram sembari membukakan pintu.

Matanya terbelalak ketika ia lihat siapa yang berdiri di depannya. Orang yang ia rindukan selama empat bulan ini. Orang yang ia ingin selalu ada dalam pelukannya. Orang yang selalu ia ingin sirami dengan ciuman-ciuman ringan. Cintanya.

"Jaehwan- _ah_.." Taekwoon dengan cepat memeluk laki-laki itu. Air mata mulai keluar. Sebenarnya ia tak ingin menangis di depan Jaehwan, Tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Ia sangat merinduknnya. "Aku sangat merindukanmu. Aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu, Jaehwan. Tidurku pun tak nyaman tanpamu di sisiku..."

Taekwoon mengeratkan pelukannya. Tapi yang mengejutkannya, Jaehwan tidak membalas. Ia pun melepas pelukannya. Ia menatap wajah Jaehwan yang tanpa ekspresi.

"Jae.. Kenapa kau-"

"Maaf, _hyung._ Ini bukan saat yang tepat bagi kita untuk bicara." Jaehwan menepis dengan lembut tangan Taekwoon dari bahunya. Kepalanya ia tundukkan. Taekwoon dapat merasakan tubuh Jaehwan gemetar.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Jaehwan tidak membalas. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara wanita dari belakangnya.

"Hai, Jung Taekwoon- _goon_. Lama tidak berjumpa."

" _A- Ahjumma_.."

.

"Jadi.. Kau kembali, Lee Jaehwan." Nyonya Jung menatap tajam ke arah Jaehwan yang terlihat ketakutan. Nyonya Jung duduk di samping anaknya, berhadapan dengan Nyonya Lee dan Jaehwan. "Untuk apa kau tiba-tiba kembali? Sudah baik kau tidak dekat-dekat dengan anakku, tahu?"

 _"Umma._ Jangan bicara seperti itu!" Taekwoon berbisik kepada ibunya, namun ibunya seperti tak peduli.

Taekwoon melirik ke arah Jaehwan, yang dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangannya ketika mata mereka bertemu. Ia menghela nafas singkat, sebelum melihat ke arah Nyonya Lee yang hanya tersenyum.

"Maafkan, kalau anakku sudah membuat masalah denganmu, Nyonya Jung." kata Nyonya Lee.

"Sudah sepatutnya." Sindir Nyonya Jung. "Cepat katakan apa yang membawa kalian berdua ke sini."

"Terima kasih karena akhirnya mengizinkan kami untuk bicara." Nyonya Lee masih tersenyum. Ia kemudian menoleh ke arah anaknya. "Jaehwan. Beri tahu mereka."

"Ba- baik." Jaehwan terlihat sangat gemetar. Tangannya mengepal di depan perutnya. Taekwoon menyadari ada sesuatu yang berubah. Ia menatap Jaehwan yang akhirnya berbicara sambil menundukkan kepala. _"Ahjumma._ A- aku.. Ha- Hamil."

"Apa?!" Kedua Jung di sana berteriak, membuat Jaehwan makin ketakutan.

"Kalian berdua tak mendengarnya? Anakku hamil. Lebih tepatnya sudah dua bulan." Nyonya Lee menjelaskan lebih rinci.

Taekwoon membatu, sedangkan Nyonya Jung tiba-tiba tertawa.

"Oh, Tuhan! Ya, ya. Aku mengerti apa yang kalian bicarakan! Kau mengatakan bahwa anakmu tengah mengandung seorang bayi, kan? Ya, aku mengerti." Ia tertawa, membuat semua yang ada di sana memandangnya. "Jadi.. Siapa ayahnya? Oh, tunggu. Jangan katakan anakku sebagai ayahnya, karena aku tahu anakku tidak mungkin melakukannya. Dia terlalu sempurna untuk melakukannya di luar pernikahan."

Nyonya Lee tersenyum makin manis. Taekwoon akhirnya tahu dari mana Jaehwan mendapat senyuman manis itu.

"Maaf mengecewakanmu. Tapi anakmu yang sempurna itu memang benar ayahnya." Katanya.

"Hah? Tidak. Itu tidak mungkin."

"Itu benar, _Ahjumma._ Taekwoon _hyung_ melakukannya, empat bulan yang lalu. Anak ini adalah anaknya." Kata Jaehwan.

"Lihat? Anakku bilang sendiri."

"Taekwoon, kau tidak melakukannya, kan?! Itu bukan anakmu, kan?"

Taekwoon tidak menjawab. Ia masih sangat bingung dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini.

"Aku tak berpikir anakmu yang sangat sempurna itu akan cukup berani untuk mengakuinya." Kini senyuman manis Nyonya Lee berubah sinis.

"Apa kau benar-benar yakin anakku yang melakukannya? Bagaimana jika ternyata anakmu melakukannya dengan orang lain, dan mengklaimnya sebagai anak Taekwoon agar dia bisa menikahi anakku? Cih, menjijikkan." Nyonya Jung menyindir sekali lagi.

"Anak ini benar-benar milik Taekwoon, _ahjumma!"_ Jaehwan akhirnya berdiri. Sekarang semua dapat melihat air matanya. "Aku sudah mengatakan bahwa aku tak mau melakukannya sebelum menikah. Tapi ia memaksa hanya untuk mendapat restu darimu. Ia tidak berhenti melakukannya meski aku menolak. Percaya padaku, aku tidak mau melakukan hal itu dengan siapapun sebelum menikah."

"A- aku tidak percaya." Nyonya Jung melihat ke arah lain, menghindari tatap mata dengan siapapun. Keheningan sedikit mengisi ruang tengah keluarga Jung. Sampai akhirnya Nyonya Jung berkata, "Bagaimana kalau kita lakukan tes DNA?"

"Apa?! _Umma,_ tunggu! Itu terlalu-"

"Diam kau, Jung Taekwoon!" Taekwoon akhirnya bungkam, dan kembali duduk di tempatnya. Nyonya Jung menatap Nyonya Lee. "Bagaimana?"

"Kuserahkan pada anakku."

Semua mata kini memandang Jaehwan, yang terlihat ketakutan. Tapi tanpa ragu, ia mengatakan, "Baiklah. Akan kulakukan."

"Tidak, Jaehwan!" Taekwoon berdiri dan menggenggam tangan Jaehwan. Ia menatap mata Jaehwan yang sudah berkaca-kaca. Ia berbisik. "Kau tak perlu melakukannya, _okay?_ Aku akan menyelesaikan masalah ini sekarang."

 _"Hyung.."_

Taekwoon kemudian menghadap kedua wanita yang berada di sana.

"Maaf, _umma,_ Nyonya Lee. Aku akan mengakuinya. Bayi yang Jaehwan kandung saat ini.. Memang anakku. Dan.. memang benar aku memaksanya untuk melakukan hal itu empat bulan yang lalu. Maaf, telah mengecewakan kalian berdua."

Taekwoon membungkuk. Nyonya Jung terlihat sangat syok dengan pengakuan anaknya. Sedangkan Nyonya Lee tersenyum.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu, Jung Taekwoon. Semua sudah terjadi, dan tak ada yang bisa kita ubah, kan?"

Taekwoon menatap Nyonya Lee. Ia tersenyum.

"Terimakasih, Nyonya Lee." Taekwoon kembali membungkuk. Kemudian beralih kepada ibunya yang terlihat masih tak bisa menerima semua ini. Taekwoon menghela nafas, sebelum berlutut di depan ibunya. _"Umma,_ maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Saat itu, aku tak tahan melihatmu memperlakukan Jaehwan dengan sangat kasar. Tapi aku juga tak bisa melepaskannya begitu saja. Aku terlalu mencintainya untuk itu, _umma._ Dan sekarang, aku mengemis restu darimu. Aku tak mau melihat Jaehwan jadi bahan olokan orang-orang, karena mengandung seorang bayi di luar nikah. Aku tahu ini salahku, jadi kumohon, _umma._ Restui kami."

Nyonya Jung menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri. Ia bingung. Dan makin bingung ketika Jaehwan ikut berlutut di depannya.

"Aku.. Ikut mengemis padamu juga, _ahjumma."_

Masih hening. Nyonya Jung menatap Nyonya Lee yang duduk di hadapannya..

"Apa? Kau ingin aku ikut berlutut? Baiklah." Nyonya Lee hendak berdiri.

" _Ha- hajimaseyo_!" Semua menatap Nyonya Jung yang terlihat ragu. "Ba- baiklah, Taekwoon.. Aku restui kau untuk menikahi... Jaehwan."

"Benarkah, _umma?"_

Nyonya Jung mengangguk. "Tapi.. biarkan aku beristirahat sebentar." Ucapnya, kemudian berdiri dan berjalan memasuki kamarnya.

 _"Umma-"_ Taekwoon berdiri, dan hendak mengikuti ibunya. Namun Nyonya Lee menghentikannya.

"Biarkan dia beristarahat. Ini pasti sulit baginya."

Taekwoon menghela nafas, Kemudian ia sadari Jaehwan yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Ia tersenyum.

"Jaehwan-" Ia terhenti ketika hendak menggapai tangan Jaehwan karena lelaki itu membuang muka darinya. "Jae-"

 _"Umma,_ ayo kita pulang."

Jaehwan menarik tangan ibunya keluar dari rumah keluarga Jung.

"Ternyata.. dia masih marah padaku."

.

Sepuluh menit setelah Jaehwan meninggalkan rumah Jung, Taekwoon mendapat pesan di ponselnya.

 **[From: Jaehwannie]**

 _'Aku berada di taman dekat rumahmu._ Umma _sudah pulang duluan'_

Dengan cepat Taekwoon beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mengambil jaketnya. Ia berlari keluar rumah menuju taman yang Jaehwan sebutkan. Ketika ia sampai di sana, ia lihat Jaehwan berdiri di bawah sebuah pohon besar, memunggunginya. Taekwoon berlari mendekatinya.

 _"_ Jaehwan _-ah.."_

Saat ia sudah lebih dekat dengan Jaehwan, lelaki itu berbalik. Taekwoon terkejut melihat wajah sembab Jaehwan. Ia menangis. Ia sedih. Dan Taekwoon tak bisa melakukan apapun. Ia masih takut jikalau Jaehwan membencinya. Dan ia takut kalau Jaehwan menangis karenanya.

Hening.

Tiba-tiba, Jaehwan berlari ke arah Taekwoon dan memeluknya. Ia menangis lebih kencang di bahu Taekwoon yang masih terkejut.

 _"Hyung._ Aku merindukanmu~~" Jaehwan terus menangis.

Mata Taekwoon terbelalak. Ia menatap wajah Jaehwan yang masih menangis.

Anak ini merindukannya. Dan Taekwoon yakin Jaehwan sangat merindukannya sebagaimana ia merindukan Jaehwan. Tapi kenapa ia terlihat masih marah sebelumnya?

"Jaehwan- _ah_." Panggilnya sembari tangannya menggapai pipi Jaehwan.

"Kau tidak tahu betapa aku merindukanmu, _hyung."_

Jaehwan menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Taekwoon. Taekwoon kembali mengangkat wajah Jaehwan dan terlihatlah dengan jelas sembabnya wajah Jaehwan. Taekwoon tersenyum sedih.

"Aku tahu, Jaehwan. Aku tahu kau merindukanku seperti aku merindukanmu." Taekwoon akhirnya membalas pelukan Jaehwan, bahkan membuatnya semakin erat. Ia kemudian berbisik, "Tapi.. kenapa kau pergi empat bulan yang lalu?"

Kemudian hening. Taekwoon benar-benar penasaran tentang kenapa Jaehwan pergi. Tapi ia memutuskan untuk menunggu. Ia tak ingin memaksa Jaehwan yang masih menangis.

"I- itu keinginan _appa._ Di hari aku mengusirmu dari rumah, kau bertemu dengan orang tuaku, kan?" Jaehwan sedikit merenggangkan pelukannya agar dapat melihat Taekwoon. Taekwoon hanya mengangguk. "Mereka menghampiri kamarku, menanyakan kenapa kau terlihat sedih saat itu, dan apa yang terjadi di antara kita. Dan _appa_ benar-benar marah saat aku katakan apa yang kau lakukan padaku. Ia pun memutuskan bahwa kita harus pindah ke luar kota. Ia tidak ingin aku bertemu denganmu. _Appa_ benar-benar marah dan kecewa padamu. Keesokan harinya, kami langsung pindah."

"Kurasa aku harus bertemu dengan ayahmu setelah ini." Jaehwan hanya mengangguk, kemudian Taekwoon bertanya lagi, "Lalu, kau kembali?"

Jaehwan mengangguk lagi, kemudian kembali bicara, "Tiga bulan setelah itu, baru ketahuan kalau aku sedang mengandung. Aku mulai sering merasa pusing dan ada sesuatu di perutku yang mengganggu. _Umma_ yang pertama menyadarinya karena hanya dia yang pernah mengalaminya. Kami melakukan cek ke rumah sakit, dan hasilnya positif. Aku sedang mengandung. Anak kita."

Jaehwan menunduk untuk menatap perutnya yang sedikit buncit, dan mengepalkan tangannya di depan perutnya. Taekwoon tersenyum melihat Jaehwan merona karena kata-katanya sendiri. Ia meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Jaehwan. Dikecupnya ujung kepala Jaehwan.

"Lalu.. Ayahmu?"

"Awalnya _appa_ benar-benar marah. Tapi kemudian ia sadar kalau anak ini berarti anakmu. Jadi ia langsung mengizinkanku bertemu denganmu lagi. Ia benar-benar menyukaimu untuk jadi menantunya. Hanya saja ia butuh empat bulan untuk memaafkanmu."

Jaehwan menatap Taekwoon dan tersenyum manis.

"Benarkah?" Taekwoon bertanya, dan Jaehwan mengangguk dengan imut. Taekwoon tersenyum. "Berarti.. Aku benar-benar harus menemui ayahmu segera. Ah, maksudku, calon mertuaku."

Taekwoon mengelus pipi Jaehwan, sedangkan Jaehwan sendiri merona merah mendengar pemilihan kata Taekwoon.

Mereka pun menatap mata satu sama lain. Tak ada yang bicara. Mereka sangat merindukan satu sama lain. Mereka tahu itu dari tatapan mata. Tak ada yang perlu mennyerukannya. Mereka sudah tahu perasaan masing-masing.

Mereka pun berciuman.

Ciuman yang dalam. Mereka merindukan ciuman ini. Mereka merindukan bibir mereka saling bersentuhan. Maka mereka berciuman seperti tak ada hari esok. Mereka berciuman seperti bila mereka melepaskannya, berarti akhir dari dunia.

Mereka tak ingin melepaskan. Tapi mereka mau tak mau melakukannya sebelum mereka mati karena kekurangan oksigen.

"Jaehwan. Aku minta maaf, mengecewakanmu selama empat bulan. Tapi seperti yang aku janjikan, aku akan bertanggung jawab." Taekwoon menggenggam kedua tangan Jaehwan, dan menatap matanya.

Jaehwan tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa, _hyung._ Aku sudah melupakannya. Tak ada gunanya selalu menyalahkan kesalahanmu di masa lalu. Masa lalu hanyalah masa lalu."

Taekwoon tersenyum. Mendekat lagi untuk mengecup bibir Jaehwan.

"Aku mencintaimu." Ia kemudian mengecup kening Jaehwan. Sedangkan tangannya berpindah ke perut Jaehwan. "Dan anak kita."

Jaehwan tertawa kecil. "Dokter bilang kandunganku kembar. Jadi sebaiknya kau katakan, 'anak-anak kita'." Taekwoon tersenyum makin lebar ketika Jaehwan memeluknya dengan sangat erat. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku juga mencintaimu."

.

.

.

.

.

 **ToBeContinued**

* * *

 **A/N:** Okay! sudah chapter 4 nih! Next will be the last chapter ! so please wait ^^

Thanks for reading and please review! Criticisms are allowed as long as you guys are not rude ^^


	5. Chapter 5 (FINAL)

**A/N:** _Okay, guys! This will be the last chapter! But i may update the epilog on Suaturday.. enjoy ^^_

* * *

 **[Chapter 5 / 5 ]**

 **Approving**

7 bulan kemudian.

"Lee Jaehwan! Kemari!"

Nyonya Jung memanggil menantunya dengan nada kesal. Ia sedang berada di dapur, dan ia menggeram kesal ketika mendengar langkah yang pelan dari tangga.

"Bisa kau lebih cepat?!"

" _N- ne, eomonim_!"

Jaehwan mencoba berlari lebih kencang selagi tangannya menggenggam perutnya yang sudah besar. Rasanya sakit sekali setelah ia baru saja makan malam, dan dia harus berlari ke lantai bawah.

Sudah tujuh bulan berlalu setelah pernikahan berlangsung, tapi Nyonya Jung masih sangat membenci menantunya itu. Bahkan ia sebenarnya tidak suka Jaehwan tinggal di rumahnya, tapi ia tidak ingin tinggal sendiri tanpa Taekwoon jadi ia biarkan mereka tinggal di rumahnya.

Jaehwan akhirnya sampai di mana mertuanya itu memanggilnya, and terlihat Jaehwan masih memegangi perutnya.

"Ma- maaf, _eomonim."_ Jaehwan minta maaf karena memakan waktu.

"Sudah sepatutnya kau minta maaf." Teriaknya.

"Ada apa memanggilku, _eomonim?"_

"Kenapa malah bertanya? Kau tidak mencuci piring setelah makan malam! Kau tahu kan itu kewajibanmu sebagai seorang istri? Jangan karena suamimu belum pulang, kau bisa melakukan apa saja sesukamu!" Nyonya Jung meledak.

"O- oh. Maaf, _eomoni._ Tadi aku berniat langsung mencuci piring setelah makan malam, tapi tiba-tiba bayinya menendang-nendang, jadi aku-"

"Tidak ada alasan, Lee Jaehwan!"

"Aku pulang!"

Kemudian terdengar suara Taekwoon dari ruang tengah. Ia berjalan ke daput di mana ia tahu ibu dan istrinya berada. Ia lihat Jaehwan dan ibunya berdiri saling berhadapan. Taekwoon berjalan ke sisi Jaehwan dan melingkarkan lengannya di bahu Jaehwan. Ia kecup kening Jaehwan.

"Hai, _yeobo."_

"Oh, Hai."

"Cih." Taekwoon melihat wajah kesal ibunya.

"Hai, _umma."_

"Kau menyapanya duluan sebelum aku? Anak pintar." Sindirnya.

"Jangan begitu, _umma._ Itu karena aku aku melihatnya lebih dulu saat aku masuk ke dapur." Taekwoon mencoba menjelaskan sambil bergerak memeluk ibunya.

"Kau selalu mendahulukannya dalam semua hal. Kau tidak ingat aku ini siapa?"

" _Umma_ -ku tersayang." Taekwoon mengecup pipi ibunya, namun ibunya malah membuang muka. Saat itulah Taekwoon menyadari ibunya sedang kesal. _"Umma._ Kenapa kau bertingkah seperti ini?"

"Semua karena istrimu!" Nyonya Jung menunjuk Jaehwan dan melemparinya tatapan mematikan. "Dia tidak mencuci piring setelah makan malam, padahal dia tahu kalau itu kewajibannya. Dia bahkan menggunakan bayi-bayinya sebagai alasan untuk tidak melakukan kewajibannya."

Taekwoon melirik Jaehwan yang masih menggenggam perutnya sendiri. Air mata mulai jatuh dari matanya.

 _"Umma._ Kau tahu dia sedang dekat masa kelahiran. Dia butuh banyak istirahat."

"Tidak berarti ia bisa mengabaikan kewajibannya begitu saja."

 _"Umma!"_

"T- Taekwoon _hyung."_ Jaehwan akhirnya angkat bicara. Ia menggenggam lengan Taekwoon, untuk menghentikannya berteriak pada Nyonya Jung. "Ti- Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan cuci piring. Sudah tidak sakit, kok."

"Jaehwan."

Taekwoon ingin menghentikan Jaehwan, tapi Jaehwan memberikannya senyuman yang Taekwoon tak bisa menolak. Jadi ia biarkan Jaehwan melakukan apa yang ingin ia lakukan.

Perlahan Jaehwan mendekati wastafel dan mulai mencuci piring. Taekwoon dapat melihat matanya yang masih penuh air mata, dan bagaimana Jaehwan menahan rasa sakit di perutnya. Ya, Taekwoon tahu Jaehwan berbohong. Tapi ia juga tahu bahwa Jaehwan ingin melakukan yang terbaik di depan ibunya, untuk membuktikan bahwa dia adalah istri yang baik.

Tiba-tiba, Taekwoon sadari Jaehwan menggenggam perutnya lebih erat dari sebelumnya.

"Jaehwan, kau baik-baik saja?"

Taekwoon mendekati Jaehwan untuk menggenggam bahunya. Sedangkan Nyonya Jung terlihat bingung.

"A- aku baik-baik saja. Hanya- Aakh!" Jaehwan menjerit, membuat Taekwoon to panik.

"Jaehwan?! Kita harus ke rumah sakit, _okay?"_

"AAAAAKKKKHHH! TAEKWOON _HYUNG,_ SAKIT!"

Jaehwan berteriak sangat kencang, selagi Taekwoon mulai menggendongnya. Nyonya Jung menelan ludahnya mendengar Jaehwan berteriak. Kencang sekali. Pasti sangat sakit.

 _"Umma._ Bisa kau bantu aku? Kumohon, aku harus membawa Jaehwan ke rumah sakit sekarang juga! Bisa kau siapkan barang-barang Jaehwan, lalu pergi ke rumah sakit setelahnya?"

Taekwoon menatap ibunya dengan tatapan memohon.

"TAEKWOON _HYUNG_ CEPAAAT! SAKIT SEKALI!"

"Baiklah, baiklah! Akan kulakukan! CEPAT PERGI SEKARANG!"

" _Gomawo, umma_!"

Dengan itu, Takewoon berlari ke mobil sambil menggendong Jaehwan, dan kemudian berangkat ke rumah sakit.

.

Sudah lebih dari dua jam sejak dokter mulai mengurusi Jaehwan. Sudah lebih dari dua jam pula Taekwoon mondar-mandir di depat ruangan, khawatir. Dan sudah lebih dari dua jam pula Nyonya Jung menangis. Melihat Jaehwan seperti tersiksa begitu, membuatnya melihat dirinya ketika melahirkan _noona_ Taekwoon yang pertama. Sakitnya sampai ia kira ia akan mati. Ia yakin Jaehwan merasakan hal yang sama saat ini.

Nyonya Jung melirik anaknya. Anaknya itu sangat khawatir. Bisa terlihat dari wajahnya.

"Taekwoon.."

Taekwoon menghentikan langkahnya, dan menoleh ke tempat ibunya duduk. Ekspresinya tak berubah.

"Aku.. Aku minta maaf.."

Taekwoon menatap ibunya selama beberapa saat, kemudian duduk di samping ibunya. Ia mengelus-elus punggung ibunya.

" _Ani, umma_. Kau tidak perlu minta maaf. Ini bukan salah siapa pun. Memang ini sudah waktunya, kita harus melewati kondisi ini. Terutama Jaehwan, yang melahirkan anak-anakku. Berharaplah yang terbaik untuk mereka."

"Tidak. Maksudku.. Aku minta maaf karena dulu terlalu kasar padanya." Taekwoon terus menatap ibunya yang kini menangis lebih kencang. "Aku teralu kasar padanya sampai-sampai aku tidak sadar bahwa kami melewati pengalaman yang sama."

"Apa maksudmu, _umma?"_

Taekwoon menatap ibunya kebingungan. Wanita itu kemudian mengangkat kepalanya, menatap mata anaknya. Taekwoon bisa melihat wajah sembab wanita di depannya.

"Ayahmu dan aku dulu juga tidak direstui oleh orang tua ayahmu. Kami juga memaksakan pernikahan kami, meski baiknya ayahmu tidak melakukan apa yang kau lakukan kepada Jaehwan. Kami pindah keluar negeri tanpa izin dari kakek-mu. Kemudian ketika mereka menemukan kami di luar negeri, mereka memaksa ayahmu untuk kembali, tapi tak mempedulikan keberadaanku. Tapi ayahmu bilang, dia tak akan kembali bila mereka tidak merestui kami untuk menikah. Akhirnya mereka mau tak mau mengizinkan kami. Tapi setelah menikah, orang tuanya memperlakukanku dengan kasar. Sampai akhirnya kau lahir, dan ayahmu meninggal, mereka mengusir kita dan kakak-kakakmu keluar dari rumah."

Taekwoon mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Apa itu.. alasan kenapa aku tak pernah memiliki kontak dengan relasi kita?"

Nyonya Jung mengangguk.

"Dan sekarang aku baru sadar kalau Jaehwan sedang mengandung, sama sepertiku saat itu." Ia menangis lebih kencang lagi. Taekwoon memeluknya. "Maafkan aku, Taekwoon. Aku tahu aku seharusnya tidak memperlakukannya seperti itu. Seharusnya aku tidak membiarkannya mengalami apa yang kualami dulu, padahal aku tahu dia berada di kondisi yang lebih sulit."

"Sudahlah, _umma,_ tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti. Jaehwan juga tidak pernah membencimu sedikitpun. Dia selalu memaafkanmu."

"Be-benarkah?"

Taekwoon tersenyum, dan mengangguk.

Tiba-tiba, pintu ruangan di depan mereka terbuka.

"Keluarga Jung Jaehwan?"

"Saya suaminya! Bagaimana keadaan istri dan anak-anak saya dokter?" Taekwoon mendekati sang dokter. Ia benar-benar khawatir. Semua suami pasti begitu, dalam kondisi ini.

"Jangan khawatir, Tuan Jung. Istri anda baik-baik saja, ia hanya butuh istirahat. Dan bayi-bayinya sehat. Anda boleh melihatnya di dalam." Sang dokter tersenyum.

"Terima kasih!" Taekwoon membungkuk. "Ayo, _umma_."

.

"Jaehwan?"

Taekwoon masuk ke dalam ruangan dan melihat Jaehwan di atas tempat tidur, memeluk dua bayi laki-laki di kedua sisinya.

 _"Hyung?"_

Taekwoon berlari ke arah Jaehwan dan mengecup keningnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Lihat! Anak-anak kita sehat!" Ucap Jaehwan tersenyum. Taekwoon melihat salah satu dari bayinya, dan tersenyum. "Kau mau menggendongnya?"

Taekwoon mengangguk dan menggendong bayi yang ada di lengan kiri Jaehwan.

" _Annyeong, agi-ya_ ~ _Appa_ di sini~" Taekwoon mulai bermain dengan bayinya.

Jaehwan tertawa kecil. "Yang kau gendong itu _hyung_ -nya. Dia sepuluh menit lebih tua dari _dongsaeng_ -nya." Jaehwan mengecup kening bayi yang lebih muda. Saat itu, Ia menyadari Nyonya Jung berdiri di belakang Taekwoon. "Oh, _eomonim_!"

"Jae- Jaehwan.."

Tiba-tiba, Nyonya Jung berlari dan memeluk Jaehwan.

 _"Eomonim.._ Ada apa?"

"Maafkan aku, Jaehwan. Maafkan aku sudah memperlakukanmu dengan kasar. Aku tak akan melakukan hal semacam itu lagi. Kumohon Jaehwan. Maukah kau memaafkanku?"

Jaehwan menatap mertuanya. Kemudian tersenyum.

"Aku selalu memaafkanmu, _eomonim._ Tenang saja."

"Benarkah, Jaehwan?" Jaehwan mengangguk, masih tersenyum. Nyonya Jung tersenyum. Taekwoon ikut tersenyum di belakangnya. _"Gomawo.."_

"Ne.. Oh, kau mau menggendong _uri maknae, eomonim_?"

"Bo- bolehkah?"

"Tentu saja." Tiba-tiba Taekwoon berkata. "Ia juga pasti mau digendong oleh... _halmeoni.."_ wajah Nyonya Jung memerah. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia dipanggil _halmeoni._ Tapi rasanya berbeda karena bayi ini adalah milik Taekwoon. Putra satu-satunya.

Jaehwan memberikan bayinya pada Nyonya Jung.

"Hai! Aku nenekmu~"

Semua yang ada di sana tersenyum, Mereka semua bahagia karena kedua bayi sudah berada di sana bersama mereka. Nyonya Jung bahagia karena Jaehwan ternyata memaafkannya. Jaehwan bahagia karena setelah semua yang ia lewati, ia bisa melahirkan bayinya, lebih tepatnya bayinya dan Taekwoon. Dan Taekwoon bahagia karena akhirnya ibunya bisa membiarkan dirinya dan Jaehwan bahagia, jadi tak ada lagi yang namanya memaksakan restu untuk mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan author juga bahagia karena akhirnya dapat menyelesaikan kisah ini :p

 **THE END**

* * *

 **A/N:** _otteyoo?_ _Ending_ -nya gaje ya? Kependekan, ya? _Mian *bow*_

 _But thanks for reading this story... please review. Criticsms are allowed as long as you guys are not rude! AND PLEASE WAIT FOR THE EPILOG_


	6. EPILOG

**[ EPILOG ]**

"Jung Jaewoon! Masukan kembali ke dalam keranjang!" teriak Jaehwan pada anaknya yang berumur empat tahun, yang kini tengah duduk di depan sebuah keranjang piknik. Di tangannya ada sebuah _sandwich_ yang masih rapi terbungkus, penyebab Jaehwan berteriak pada bocah itu.

"Ta- tapi, _Eomma.._ Jaewoonie mau ini~" Mata bocah itu mulai berkaca-kaca, hendak menangis.

"Tidak boleh. Makanan-makanan di dalam itu untuk piknik kalian bersama _halmeoni_ nanti, ingat?" Kali ini, Jaehwan berbicara lebih lembut.

"Kenapa tidak sekarang saja? Jaewoonie mau sekaraaaang~!" dan anak itu mulai menangis.

"Ohh.. Taekwoon _hyung!_ Lakukanlah sesuatu, kumohon.." Jaehwan merengek kepada pria di sampingnya yang sedari tadi hanya asyik membaca buku dan tidak menghiraukan istri serta anaknya.

" _Ugh.. Kalau saja aku bisa paling tidak berdiri saat ini.."_ Ia menatap sinis pada suaminya. _"Dan kalau saja pria ini mau mengurus anak-anaknya.."_

Jaehwan rasanya ingin menangis juga, ketika ia dengar anaknya yang paling kecil itu menangis dengan sangat kencang. Dan barulah saat itu, si kakak dari kembar itu berjalan mendekati adiknya. Dengan tanpa bicara, ia mengambil _sandwich_ yang masih terbungkus tadi dari tangan adiknya.

Jaehwan memperhatikannya.

"Jung Taekhwan. Apa yang kau lakukan? Kembalikan ke tempatnya!"

Taekhwan hanya menatap _eomma_ -nya tanpa ekspresi, kemudian tanpa suara , ia membuka bungkus _sandwich_ tersebut, dan memberikannya pada adik kembarnya.

"Uwhaaa! Taekhwan _hyung_ memang yang terbaik!" Jaewoon memeluk _hyung_ -nya itu, sedangkan si kakak-sepuluh-menit itu tidak merespon.

Kali ini Jaehwan benar-benar ingin berteriak, dan memarahi anak-anaknya. Ialah yang mempersiapkan semua makanan itu untuk rencana piknik si kembar dengan nenek-nenek mereka. Namun sang _maknae_ kelihatannya belum bisa menghargai apa yang sudah _eomma_ -nya lakukan. Tapi sekali lagi, Jaehwan tidak bisa mengekspresikan rasa kesalnya saat ia lihat Jaewoon memakan _sandwich_ -nya dengan sangat senang, _and well._. anak itu sangat imut. Tidak pula kepada sang kakak kembar, percuma memarahinya. Anak itu hanya akan menatapnya dengan ekspresi datar, dan tanpa maksud mengangguk (sangat persis dengan _appa_ -nya).

Jaehwan menghela nafas, mengetahui bahwa tak ada lagi yang bisa ia lakukan pada anak-anaknya. Tiba-tiba, ia dengar pria di sebelahnya itu diam-diam tertawa. Jaehwan menatap sinis ke arahnya.

"Apa yang lucu?"

"Tidak ada."

Taekwoon menutup bukunya, dan meletakkannya di atas meja yang ada di samping sofa. Kemudian ia merapat ke arah istrinya dan mengulurkan tangannya melingkari punggung Jaehwan. Ia tersenyum memperhatikan si kembar di depannya.

"Hanya saja, mereka mengingatkanku akan diri kita beberapa tahun yang lalu." Taekwoon menoleh untuk mengecup pelipis istrinya.

"Kita? Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Jaehwan kebingungan.

Mata Taekwoon kembali menatap si kembar yang kini tengah berbagi _sandwich_.

"Lihatlah. Anggap Jaewoon adalah kau, Taekhwan adalah aku. Kau adalah _eomma_ -ku. dan _sandwich_ itu adalah hubungan kita."

"Hah?" Jaehwan menatap suaminya dengan tatapan aneh.

Taekwoon memutar bola matanya. "Apa aku benar-benar harus menjelaskannya?" gumamnya. "Baiklah, begini. Jaewoon meminta izin padamu untuk memakan _sandwich_ itu, seperti saat kita meminta restu pada _eomma_ -ku. Kemudian, datanglah Taekhwan melakukan apa yang seharusnya tak ia lakukan, seperti saat aku mendatangimu dan- kau tahu, memaksamu melakukan 'itu'. Lalu kau tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain membiarkan anak-anak memakan _sandwich_ itu karena mereka sudah terlanjur melakukannya, seperti _eomma_ -ku yang tak bisa berbuat apapun selain merestui kita untuk menikah karena kau sudah terlanjur mengandung anak-anakku. Begitulah. Kau sudah paham sekarang?"

Wajah Jaehwan semakin memerah sejak Taekwoon memulai penjelasannya.

"Ja- jangan ingatkan aku masa-masa itu." Ucapnya menunduk.

Taekwoon sekali lagi memutar bola matanya. "Kau yang membuatku menjelaskannya."

Jaehwan memukul dada bidang milik Taekwoon, sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya. " _Fine_. Kalau begitu itu salahku."

Taekwoon memperhatikan wajah cemberut istrinya itu. Ia menghela nafas, kemudian mengangkat tangannya untuk mengelus pipi Jaehwan, membuat lelaki itu menatap matanya. Lalu perlahan, Taekwoon mulai mendekat, lalu berbisik, "Aku tidak bilang itu salahmu." sebelum menutup jarak antara mereka, dan mencium bibir Jaehwan.

Ciuman mereka cukup dalam. Taekwoon menggerakkan bibirnya di atas bibir Jaehwan, memainkannya dengan lembut. Beruntung, si kembar kini berada di kamar mereka untuk mempersiapkan acara piknik mereka dengan nenek mereka, jadi kedua anak itu tak melihat orang tua mereka tengah bercumbu.

Taekwoon menggigit bibir bawah Jaehwan, membuat istrinya itu sedikit mendesah. Barulah saat itu, saat Taekwoon baru saja hendak memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut istrinya, mereka berdua mendengar bel rumah berdering.

Si kembar langsung cepat-cepat keluar dari kamar mereka, masih tidak menyadari posisi orang tua mereka.

"Itu _Halmeoni_!" Jaewoon berseru dan berlari membuka pintu depan diikuti oleh Taekhwan.

Pasangan yang berada di sofa itu akhirnya melepaskan ciuman mereka. Wajah mereka memerah padam.

" _Annyeong_ , Taekhwannie, Jaewoonnie!" Mereka dengar suara nyonya Jung dan Nyonya Lee memasuki rumah.

"Hai, Taekwoon, Jaehwan. Bagaiman kabar kalian?" Nyonya Lee bertanya saat ia memasuki ruang tengah sembari menggendong Taekhwan. Diikuti oleh Nyonya Jung yang menggendong Jaewoon.

"Kami berdua baik-baik saja, _eomma_." Jaehwan tersenyum.

"Ya. Dan baru saja akan melewati saat-saat yang 'menyenangkan'" Taekwoon bergumam, dan hanya Jaehwan yang mendengar. Tiba-tiba, ia rasakan sebuah kaki menginjak kakinya dengan kasar. Ia tersentak kesakitan.

"Benarkah, Jaehwan? Tapi Taekwoon tidak terlihat senang." tanya Nyonya Jung.

"Dia baik-baik saja, _eomeoni_. Percaya padaku. Ya, kan, _yeobo_?" Jaehwan memberikan senyum yang memaksa pada suaminya.

" _Ne_.." Jawab Taekwoon yang sebenarnya masih merasa kesaikitan di kakinya.

 _"Halmeoni-deul!_ Ayo, berangkat sekarang! Jaewoonnie tidak sabar untuk bermain dengan _halmeoni-deul_ di luar!" kata Jaewoon sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya pada Nyonya Jung.

"Baiklah, _baby._ Kita berpamitan dulu pada _eomma_ dan _appa_ -mu, _ne_?"

"Kenapa mereka tidak ikut saja dengan kita?" tanya Taekhwan dengan tenang.

"Kondisi _eomma_ -mu sedang tidak terlalu baik sekarang, Taekhwannie. Dan _appa_ harus menjaganya." Nyonya menjawab, dan hanya dibalas oleh anggukan ringan dari kakak si kembar itu.

"Baiklah. Kami berangkat sekarang." katanya Nyonya Jung sembari mengambil keranjang piknik mereka dari atas meja. Sedangkan Nyonya Lee mengambil tas-tas milik si kembar.

"Ingat, kalian berdua. Jangan lakukan apapun yang tidak-tidak selagi tidak ada yang melihat. Dan itu berarti kalian tidak boleh melakukannya!" ucap Nyonya Lee.

"Benar. Terutama kau, Jung Taekwoon. Kalau kau punya 'masalah', selesaikan sendiri. Jangan mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Ingat bahwa istrimu itu tengah mengandung cucu perempuan kami yang pertama!" Nyonya Jung menatap anaknya dengan tatapan mengancam.

 _"Ne,_ _eomma_.." Ucap Taekwoon agak cuek. Jaehwan di sebelahnya hanya bisa terkekeh.

"Baiklah, kami pergi sekarang!"

 _"Annyeong, eomma! Appa!_ Jaga _uri yeo-dongsaengie, ne!"_ Seru Jaewoon, melambaikan tangannya seperti yang Taekhwan lakukan.

 _"Ne~"_ balas Jaehwan.

Kemudian terdengar suara pintu depan tertutup, dan suara mobil yang menjauhi rumah setelahnya.

Setelah Taekwoon yakin mereka semua telah pergi, ia kembali memperhatikan istrinya.

"Sekarang mereka sudah pergi, _yeobo._ Kita lanjutkan apa yang tadi kita mulai." Taekwoon mulai mendekat lagi.

 _"Ani,_ tidak boleh." Jaehwan mendorongnya dengan lembut. Ia tersenyum. "Ingat apa yang _eomma_ katakan tadi."

"Tapi.. Itu berarti aku harus tunggu sampai bayi ini lahir."

"Tepat sekali." Jaehwan mengangguk. "Dan itu berarti tiga bulan untukmu."

"Gaah! Aku tak bisa menunggu selama itu!" Taekwoon mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri, frustasi.

Jaehwan hanya tertawa. _"Well._ Kurasa kalau hanya cium saja tidak apa-apa."

Jaehwan menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman pada pria yang lebih tua itu. Namun sebelum ia sadari, Taekwoon sudah menghantam bibirnya kembali. Mengulang apa yang tadi sudah mereka lakukan. Sembari tangannya mengelus perut bulat Jaehwan.

Ia sedikit melepas ciumannya, menatap mata Jaewhan yang setengah terbuka.

" _I love you_ , Jung Jaehwan."

" _I love you too_ , Jung Taekwoon."

Mereka saling tersenyum, sebelum kembali ke dalam ciuman yang panas.

* * *

 **A/N :** _How was the epilog_? Maaf, _author_ ga menepati janji untuk _update_ hari Sabtu. Karena Sabtu _author_ ga di rumah seharian TT_TT

Oh iya _fyi, author_ akan ambil hiatus selama sekitar sebulan. Dan setelah itu pun entah _author_ akan bisa _update_ ff atau nggak. _Mian, ne.._

 _Okay, thanks for reading and please review! Criticisms are allowed as long as you guys are not rude.._

 _See ya ^^_


End file.
